The Perks of Being a Wallflower
|fecha original = 1 de febrero de 1999 |formato original = Rústico |páginas original = 213 |isbn original = 0-671-02734-4 |traductor = Vanesa Pérez-Sauquillo |adaptación = |ilustrador = |artista = Beatriz Tobar |publicación = |tipo de publicación = |editorial = Alfaguara Juvenil |ciudad = |país = |fecha = |formato = Rústico |páginas = |isbn = 9786071121639 |oclc = }} The Perks of Being a Wallflower (Las ventajas de ser invisible en Hispanoamérica y Las ventajas de ser un marginado en España ) es una novela epistolar escrita por el autor estadounidense Stephen Chbosky. Fue publicada el 1 de febrero de 1999 por MTV Books. Argumento Charlie (Logan Lerman) es un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria. Es muy introvertido y lento haciendo amigos, termina haciéndose amigo de su profesor de literatura, el Sr. Anderson (Paul Rudd), en el primer día de clases. Charlie no quiere que sus padres se preocupen por lo nervioso y aislado que suele ser siempre. Charlie finalmente se hace amigo de dos chicos de último grado, Patrick (Ezra Miller) y su hermanastra Sam (Emma Watson), en un partido de fútbol americano; Charlie se enamora de Sam. Después del partido, lo llevan a un restaurante local y lo llevan a su casa. Unos días después, él baila con ellos en un baile de secundaria y después invitan a Charlie a una fiesta en su casa. En la fiesta, Charlie come un brownie con marihuana, sin saber que hay en él, se queda drogado sin querer. Mientras está drogado, él le admite a Sam que su mejor y único amigo se suicidó el año anterior. Como él no tiene otros amigos, ella y Patrick deciden que Charlie sea parte de su grupo de amigos, que también incluyen: Mary Elizabeth (Mae Whitman), Brad (Johnny Simmons) y Alice (Erin Wilhelmi). Charlie también se compromete a ayudar a Sam a prepararse para su exámenes para entrar en la Universidad Estatal de Pensilvania. En el camino a su casa, conducen por un túnel y Sam se pone de pie en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras escuchan una canción conocida en la película como "The Tunnel Song" ("La Canción del Túnel"), con Charlie sintiéndose infinito. En Navidad, el grupo organiza un Amigo Secreto. A pesar de que Sam no era el Amigo Secreto de Charlie, ella le regala una máquina de escribir, por ayudarla con sus exámenes. Ellos comienzan a hablar sobre sus relaciones: Charlie le confiesa que no ha tenido novia ni ha besado a una chica. Ella también confiesa que el jefe de su padre la besó cuando tenía 11 años. Sam después le dice a él que quiere que el primer beso de Charlie sea de alguien que lo ama y ella besa a Charlie. Sam, Patrick y el resto de sus amigos son parte de The Rocky Horror Picture Show en un teatro. Sam hace de Janet y Patrick de Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Con el tiempo, Charlie forma parte del elenco cuando el novio de Sam, Craig, no puede. Un tiempo después, Mary Elizabeth invita a él a un baile de la escuela y Charlie acepta. Después del baile, Mary Elizabeth lleva a Charlie a su casa y se besan, y ella declara lo contenta que está con él como su novio. Como no quería herir sus sentimientos, Charlie sigue siendo de mala gana a su novio. Mary Elizabeth domina la relación, y Charlie crece irritado por ella. En una fiesta, ellos se separan durante un juego de Verdad o Reto cuando Charlie, sin pensar, besa a Sam después de haber sido retado a besar a la chica más linda de la habitación, y una precipitación se produce. Charlie vuelve al aislamiento y la soledad después de que Patrick le dice que se aleje mientras las cosas se calman. Durante el aislamiento de sus amigos, Charlie tiene recuerdos de la muerte de su tía Helen, que murió un accidente de coche en su séptimo cumpleaños. Más tarde, Patrick rompe con su novio Brad, un atleta popular que se encuentra en el armario, después que su estricto padre los encontró juntos y comenzó a golpear a su hijo. En la cafetería de la escuela, Brad le dice a Patrick que es un "maricón". Él se enfurece y ataca a Brad, pero sus amigos lo defienden y lo golpean hasta que Charlie interviene. Él se desmaya, y al despertarse, ve que sus nudillos están con moretones,los amigos de Brad en el suelo y todos los estudiantes mirando a Charlie como un raro. Después de esto, Sam, Patrick, y el resto del grupo se reconcilia con Charlie, volviendo a ser amigos; Mary Elizabeth superó la ruptura con él. Sam termina con Craig, después de saber que él la ha estado engañando todo el tiempo. Ella recibe su carta de aceptación para la universidad de Pensilvania, diciendo que debe partir inmediatamente para un programa de verano de integración. La noche antes que ella parte, Sam lleva a Charlie a su habitación, donde le pregunta por qué nunca la invitó a salir, y después de varias confesiones sinceras entre sí, se besan. Cuando ella lo comienza a tocar sexualmente en la pierna, Charlie se retira brevemente. En la mañana, Charlie se despide mientras Sam y Patrick salen para la universidad, dejándolo emocionalmente sacudido y solo de nuevo. Charlie se va a su casa vacía, con recuerdos severos y tristes de su tía Helen y su muerte. Él llama a su hermana, Candace (Nina Dobrev), donde se culpa por la muerte de su tía Helen, porque murió llevándole su regalo de cumpleaños. Ella cree que se quiere suicidar, entonces le dice a una amiga suya que llame a la policía. Charlie está en la cocina mirando a un largo cuchillo, y se desmaya cuando la policía llega, rompiendo la puerta. Él despierta en un hospital. Le cuenta a la doctora que su tía a veces estaba loca, por eso que tiene esas visiones. La doctora le cuenta a sus padres que Charlie era abusado sexualmente por su tía cuando era niño y que él ha reprimido los recuerdos, porque él siempre la quería. Charlie se mete en terapia, se recupera y regresa a su casa, donde es visitado por Sam y Patrick. Los tres van a un restaurante y Sam explica cómo es la vida en la universidad, y cómo ella encontró "La Canción del Túnel" que Charlie estaba buscando. Los tres visitan el mismo túnel; Charlie besa a Sam y esta vez él se pone de pie en la parte trasera mientras van conduciendo en la camioneta escuchando "La canción del Túnel". Literatura Durante la historia, el profesor Bill le deja leer varios libros a Charlie, quien menciona que cada vez que termina de leer uno, se convierte en su favorito. * Matar un ruiseñor - Harper Lee * Una paz solo nuestra - John Knowles * Peter Pan - James Matthew Barrie * El gran Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald * The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger * En el camino - Jack Kerouac * El almuerzo desnudo - William Burroughs * Walden - Henry David Thoreau * Hamlet - William Shakespeare * El extranjero - Albert Camus * El manantial - Ayn Rand * A este lado del paraíso - F. Scott Fitzgerald El libro también hace referencia a un libro de poemas de E. E. Cummings, El Alcalde de la Calle Castro por Randy Shilts, un libro de Anne Rice, y una autobiografía de una mujer que era un personaje en Reds, muy probablemente Emma Goldman. También se menciona el poema "A Person, A Paper, A Promise" de Earl Reum. Cine y televisión En la novela se hace referencias a las siguientes películas y series de televisión: * The Rocky Horror Picture Show * Qué bello es vivir * Los productores * Reds * M*A*S*H * El graduado * Harold and Maude * Mi vida como un perro * Dead Poets Society * The Unbelievable Truth * La noche de los muertos vivientes * Hannah y sus hermanas Mùsica En la novela se hace referencia a las siguientes canciones: * Asleep - The Smiths * Vapour Trail - Ride * Scarborough Fair - Simon and Garfunkel * A Whiter Shade of Pale - Procol Harum * Time of No Reply - Nick Drake * Dear Prudence - The Beatles * Gypsy - Suzanne Vega * Nights in White Satin - The Moody Blues * Daydream - The Smashing Pumpkins * Dusk - Genesis * MLK - U2 * Blackbird - The Beatles * Landslide - Fleetwood Mac (en la película, la canción de la escena del túnel es Heroes de David Bowie) * Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana * Another Brick in the Wall - Parte II - Pink Floyd * Something - The Beatles * Broken Wings - Mr. Mister * I'm Going Home - interpretada por Tim Curry como el Dr. Frank-N-Further en la película The Rocky Horror Picture Show * '' Come on Eileen'' - interpretada por Dexys Midnight Runners "Autumn Leave" no es la canción de Nat King Cole, sino simplemente el nombre del mixtape que un chico (Derek) hizo por la hermana de Charlie. Otros grupos musicales y artistas se mencionan sin hacer referencia a una canción específica, incluyendo Village People, Blondie, Jim Morrison, John Lennon, The Slits, y Billie Holiday. Estilo La historia de la novela se desarrolla en forma de cartas (epístolas) escritas por Charlie hacia un personaje anónimo. Chbosky comentó en una entrevista que la historia avanza a través de cartas lo que le da un carácter más íntimo al libro y es como si Charlie estuviera hablando con el lector mismo. Adaptación al cine La compañía productora Mr. Mudd desarrolló la adaptación de la novela y fue el estudio Summit Entertainment el encargado de la distribución. Los productores John Malkovich, Lianne Halfon y Russell Smith contrataron al autor de la novela, Stephen Chbosky para que escribiera y adaptara el guión, así como para que dirigiera la película. Fue filmada en Peters Township, Pensilvania. La producción fue protagonizada por Logan Lerman, Ezra Miller y Emma Watson. Se estrenó el 21 de septiembre de 2012. Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Novelas de 1999 Categoría:Novelas debut Categoría:Novelas epistolares Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine Categoría:Narrativa LGBT